


Puppy Tails - Lettuce

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is a Dick, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want to eat, Anderson is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Lettuce

“Eat the bloody sandwich!” John shouted, not paying any attention to the other patrons sat outside the café around them. Sherlock looked at the sandwich on the plate in front of him. He really didn’t want it. “Sherlock you haven’t had anything to eat today and I’ll be damned if your diabetes gets the better of you.”

“I’m fine.” Sherlock said hoping that John would leave him alone.

“Eat now or I’ll set Gladstone on you.” John commanded. Sherlock looked down at the puppy sat next to his boyfriend’s foot. Gladstone wagged his tail and woofed at him.

“Traitor!” Sherlock grunted before taking a miniscule bite of the sandwich.

“That’s better.” John said happily sipping his coffee. Gladstone looked up at his parents, they really did love each other he thought to himself.

 

Uncle Sherlock ate his entire sandwich not even giving him a bit, Gladstone thought to himself as he trotted along behind his dad. Typical when he was feeling a bit peckish. They were in what Gladstone liked to think of as big London today, and entered a huge tall building. Two minutes later they exited the big tall building while Uncle Sherlock argued with the security man about bringing dogs in. It didn’t seem that the day was going well. Gladstone sniffed his dad’s trouser leg and received a pat in return.

“Sherlock, are you ok?” His dad said as uncle Sherlock stomped his foot red faced. 

“Gladstone is not just any dog.” Uncle Sherlock grunted. “Why can’t people see that!” His dad rubbed uncle Sherlock’s back trying to be comforting.

“Calm down Sherlock.” His dad said. Uncle Sherlock slapped his hand away. Gladstone stared up at them surprised, uncle Sherlock didn’t usually do that. His dad stiffened at his side and pulled his hand back.

“Fine.” His dad said flatly.

 

Sherlock looked down at the body on the floor in front of him, disembowelled, entrails looping all over the pavement. John stood outside the crime scene tape and waited watching with Gladstone. In seconds the colour seemed to drain out of Sherlock’s face.

“I have to go.” Sherlock said as he took of running toward the nearest bin. Lestrade looked on with amazement as Sherlock practically threw himself into the dustbin. 

“What the…?” Lestrade said to himself. Anderson stood at the side lines and laughed. John and Gladstone ran over.

“Sherlock?” John asked, worried as he heard the sound of Sherlock dry heaving.

“Take me home John.” Sherlock moaned weakly. He stood up and wiped the corner of his mouth.

“Oh Sherlock.” John said rubbing his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have made you eat that sandwich.” Sherlock looked down at his puppy, who stared up into his eyes.

“Do you think you could get us a cab?” Sherlock asked, picking Gladstone up and holding him close, hoping Gladstone’s body heat would settle his stomach. 

“Sherlock Holmes, throws up after seeing an eviscerated body.” Anderson giggled, he took a step toward Sherlock to poke him.

“No….” John shouted slightly too late.

 

Sherlock lay on the sofa with Gladstone asleep on his stomach, a cup of sweet tea cooling next to him. John closed the washing machine door and turned it on. He walked quietly into the living room.

“I thought Gladstone was going to bite him at first you know. You couldn’t have held it in could you.” John frowned.

“I think it was the lettuce.” Sherlock grumbled. John flopped down into his chair.

“He always said you contaminate his crime scenes. I bet he never though you’d contaminate him!” John laughed. “Was it satisfying?”

“Strangely, it was.” Sherlock said grinning.


End file.
